Arisugawa Factory
The Arisugawa Factory can be accessed through a pink button on the Home screen. In the factory are several workshops where you can exchange event currencies, Sound Dollars, Kami points, and Puchi god Arisugawans for various rewards. Workshops can be accessed through tapping their respective banners. Needed materials will change from workshop to workshop. The topmost button of a workshop's menu, [Receive Comp Reward(コンプ報酬受取)]' is used to accept Compilation prizes generated from manufacturing a series of items from the workshop. The number of items needed to generate the compilation prize varies by workshop, and is displayed by a small number. (Example here has 1/2 necessary items manufactured.) The medal to the right of this number will be colored in once the quota for items is reached. Not everything in the workshop will count towards the compilation reward. The gray bars beneath the compilation reward button are the Exchange Period(交換可能期間), and Material Collection Period(素材集め可能期間). Exchange period is the time you have left to use your materials to make items in that workshop, and the workshop will be closed at the end of that time. Material collection period is how long you have left to collect materials necessary to manufacture the items. 無期限, or 'Indefinite' end time for the Material collection period means that the materials can be gathered from sources always available, such as the Tour page. Beneath that are two additional buttons, '[Collect Materials(素材を集めろ)] 'and '[Material Inventory(素材所持数確認)].' '''The collect materials button will redirect you to the page where you can gather the materials needed for that workshop, either the Events or Tour page. The material inventory button will pull up a box that shows you how many of the workshop's materials you have. Materials that do not change names will be listed in their appropriate workshops below, and event currency materials will be posted on the Events page when possible. Items have a manufacturing limit on them that varies between items. This means that you cannot create an item more times than the limit allows. Items only need to be manufactured once to count towards the compilation reward. Furniture Workshop The furniture workshop is the most common type of workshop, and the contents change on the 1st of every month. All items and compilation prizes from this workshop are furniture items that can be placed in your room. The materials for this workshop are '[Factory Elements'(ファクトリーの素)'] and they come in small(小), medium(中), and large(大). Factory elements can be obtained by completing Tour songs. Event Workshops Event workshops are workshops that appear in the factory when an event is active. These workshops use event currencies as material. Manufacturable items for event workshops can but will not always include items such as Gacha tickets, Melodisians, Bromides, Arisugawa Angels, and Puchi god Arisugawans. Kami Point Exchange The Kami Point Exchange lets you exchange Kami points for prizes. The contents of this workshop do not change, but the manufacturing limit will reset on the 1st of every month. The manufacturable items are listed below and the total amount of Kami points needed to complete the Compilation prize is 2,150 points. '''Kami Point Exchange Pricing The Compilation prize for the Kami Point Exchange is x1 With me IYAHOI☆W Peace♪ bromide. Arisugawan Temple The Arisugawan Temple allows you to exchange Puchi god Arisugawans for Purupuru genesis god Arisugawans. The manufacturing limit resets on the 1st of every year. There is an option to exchange 5 Puchi gods for 1 Genesis god once, and an option to exchange 10 Puchi gods for 1 Genesis god up to ten times. The compilation prize for this workshop is ?? melodisians. NOTES If there is 製造上限に達しています in text on an item, it means that you have reached the manufacturing limit. If there is 素材が足りません in text on an item, it means that you do not have enough materials. Category:Gameplay Category:Tour Category:Events